


Handle with Care

by Koehler



Series: Hollywood U fics [5]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Baby, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is nervous about the new bundle of you in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle with Care

“What if I drop him? What if I hurt him? Y/N, I can do this. He needs to be protected and I’m going to break him. Y/N, you keep him. I love him too much and he needs you. I mean, I need you too but I don’t want him to cry. Oh, gosh! He’s going to hate me. And I know he’s going to call me overprotective and I don’t know how to do this.” Chris Winters was current rambling all of his thoughts to his very tired wife, who was ready to collapse. The newest addition, Jack, was staring wide-eyed at his father, awestruck a the figure panicking over the new center of his world.

 

“Chris!”

“And what if he wants to do something dangerous? What if he gets sick? Oh gosh, those parenting books mentioned that. What do we do?” Eyelids drooping, Y/N was ready to either kiss, kick, or shake her husband. She wasn’t quite sure which. “Christopher Winters, you take your son out of my hands before I pass out. Please!”

 

That got his attention. The pacing stopped and a worried gaze made its way to the woman and baby in the hospital bed. Chris’s expression melted its way from fear to admiration as he watched his wife and curious son. He knew that Jack couldn’t see farther than 30 cm., but it felt like Jack was looking exclusively at him with his big brown eyes. Jack could recognize his face and voice, Chris thought. That was what the baby book said. His voice! That was something that Jack could recognize!

 

Y/N’s face showed pure relief and admiration as Chris practically leaped over to take Jack from her arms. His arm gently wrapped around the newborn, making sure to support his head and neck. Jack seemed so peaceful and tiny in his arms as if the world outside the hospital window was light years away. As his eyes drifted closed, Jack let out a small (and quite adorable) yawn before snuggling closer to his father and surrendering his consciousness to his sleep.

  
Only after a few moments did Chris realize what he was doing. He was holding Jack! And Jack wasn’t hurt! Chris looked at his hands to find them no longer shaking and he noticed that Jack fit perfectly within them. In his moment of realization, any fears that Chris had were gone, replaced with ease and hope. Hope for a bright and happy future with his son and his wife. A wish for his own happy ending. As Chris Winters looked at his loving wife and newborn son, he knew that his wish would come true. 


End file.
